


You're Unfiltered When You're Tired

by killavampire



Series: Hermitcraft Idea Drabbles [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, also why are some of the peoples names in their character tags it makes this weirder, but definitely one fluffy boi, eyyy i spelled it right, give me my dipolma i wanna peace out now, how do you spell definitely, one fluffy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killavampire/pseuds/killavampire
Summary: Doc and Etho had been working on their project all day. All the sleepiness leads to them being more openly affectionate than usual. Sorta set in hermitcraft season 2? But the surroundings aren't very referenced.
Relationships: etho/doc
Series: Hermitcraft Idea Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750084
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	You're Unfiltered When You're Tired

Doc ran his fingers through soft silver hair. Savouring the way it twisted and flowed past his skin. The soft sound of breathing and Etho’s heartbeat where he lay on Doc's lap. The middle of a project and an inconvenient place for a nap, but you wouldn’t catch him complaining about it. Doc was sat leaning against a wall of their dugout redstone space, Etho’s head in his lap as he curled up asleep half on the stone floor half on his lover. Etho’s soft breaths the only other sound besides the ambiance of the world around them. Doc didn’t mind staying like this forever legs falling asleep and all. It didn’t matter as long as he could be with the person he cared for most in the world and hold him in his arms. The two were both reluctant to show their affection in public settings, so moments like this is what Doc would never forget. Slowly, Etho began to shift and blink away the dim light of the setting sun. He looked up and met Doc’s eyes, one shining black and the other glowing red. Despite one being completely robotic it still held affection.

“Look who woke up to watch the sunset.” Doc teased, still toying with Etho’s hair. 

“You fool.” Etho teased back in a sleep laced speech “Your sleep schedule is just as bad as mine. You should have gone to sleep too.”, words slurring in his tired speech. 

“Aww, am I really a fool.” Doc laughed. A soft jumping of his chest as he gazed into the others eyes. Eyes that were incoherently tired but filled with love. The gaze alone filled his heart even more. 

“You are a fool and I love you for it.” Etho spoke with a soft sleepy smile gracing his lips underneath the mask. Tired and unfiltered, Etho couldn’t care less how cheesy the phrase was, he just wanted to say how he felt. Doc felt a smile, that he couldn’t stop if he tried, bloom across his face. Heart so full he might as well be flooding. Doc laughed again and picked up the sleep figure so that he sat in Doc’s lap, head on his shoulder. Unable to express all he felt through words, he just held the other in hope the message would relay. 

Etho relaxed into the grasp, nuzzling his face into the crook of Doc’s neck. Wrapping one arm around the cyborg's neck and the other around his chest, Etho held on tight to return the feeling of the strong arms that wrapped around his midsection. He could feel each pump of the other's heart against his. The cool metal of Doc’s neck against the crook of his elbow and the strong grasp around his as Doc rocked just a little side to side. Etho removed his arm from Doc’s neck, getting a sad noise in return as Etho removed his mask. 

“Don’t worry silly, it’s stuffy enough with me shoving my face in your coat.” Etho chuckled. “I don’t need the mask too.”. He twisted in his spot held firmly against Doc to give him a soft kiss on the lips. It was smooth and gentle, both lips chapped from a day of work with less breaks than should be taken. Etho could feel Doc’s happy laugh in return with the movement of the cyborg's chest beneath him and soft shaking of the others lips in return. They broke the kiss just to see each other's eyes again, affectionate and filled with compassion. And Etho buried his head back into Doc’s neck, both arms over the others shoulders this time and legs squeezing the other as if to try and force all the beauty blooming feelings he felt in his chest into the other. Doc squeezed back. And slowly began to stand up carrying the slimmer one like a child. One arm around the abdomen and the other under the legs. Etho squeezed his legs around Doc’s hips happy along for the ride. He couldn’t help, but to giggle as Doc awkwardly attempted to open the door to their humble spruce home with one hand and close it behind them. 

When they finally reached the foot of the bed, Doc dropped Etho down so he fell onto the soft mattress. 

“There ya go you little baby.” Doc smiled affectionately. Etho smiled back and made grabby hands towards Doc.

“You want me to join you.” Doc smiled again, commiting to memory the innocence and joy in his lovers eyes. The way they gleamed with delight. And as he lay down on the bed, he gentleness in which calloused hands could grasp on to him so delicately, like he was a rose petal in early spring. The care was transferred in the way that Etho buried his head back into Doc’s chest as their legs entwined. He held back and knew he never wanted to let go. And as waves of sleep drifted layer by layer creating an overcast in his mind, how his heart felt so full and warm with the mess of silver hair pressed up against him and arms wrapped around him, Doc fell asleep.

And it was Etho’s turn to admire how his lover looked in the hands of sleep. The look of innocence and calamity that nobody else got to see but him. His muscled, intelligent and boistrice partner melted into soft, thoughtless gestures under his touch. And Etho knew the same happened to him. He never thought he could find it. Someone to let his guard down around. To let the protective walls down and who could face the flood unwavering. And so as sleep took him into its embrace once more. He committed to memory every gentle touch Doc placed on him, each expression that crossed the man's face and every way he wanted to make Doc the happiest he could possibly be to repay him for all that he has sacrificed for them and to try and show even a fraction of how much he cared. And as he drifted into dreams under his true love's embrace, he knew that any and all time spent together was the best times of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in that state of mind where I can't really tell what reality is when I wrote this. Idk how I feel about shipping the hermits together (also long as its minecraft personalities) but it gave me some mild happy so I count this as a win. Also first fluffy thingy ever so whoops!


End file.
